otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Yui Kusanagi
Yui Kusanagi (草薙 結衣, Kusanagi Yui) is the heroine of Kamigami no Asobi: Ludere deorum. Appearance Default Yui has long, silky dark purple hair that falls up to her waist. Her hair is tied into a low ponytail by a red ribbon with some shorter locks of hair left, making it seem as if she has short hair. Her bangs part on the left side, covering her forehead and some longer ones that reach her shoulders. Her iris is chestnut brown and a light glistening hazel color although in the anime, her eyes become a lighter shade. She has a fair complexion. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform consisting of a short-sleeved white shirt which is worn under a black fully-buttoned vest and a red tie. This is also worn under a white blazer with gold embellishments which is held into place by a black belt with a sun as the buckles of the belt. As for her footwear, she is wearing thigh-high black socks and white ankle boots with a little heel on it. Others As for her summer uniform, she wears a short-sleeved white shirt with a sun logo on the sides and a grey godet skirt with several buttons. In her original world, Yui is also seen wearing her high school uniform consisting of a black sailor top with a red scarf and white collar and a black mini skirt. She wears a pair of below-the-knees white socks and brown school shoes. She is usually seen bringing her sword wrapped in a purple cloth with a sakura embellishment. When not in school, she wears her casual clothes which is a light sea green blouse with white polka dotted collars paired with brown shorts that has a yellow ribbon on each side. In the anime, her collar is just plain white. As for her footwear, she wears white boots. Yui's sports attire consists of a smooth white jersey with blue details and a sun logo on the left side and shorts with similar details as her top. She wears white sneakers that assist her during her long runs with Takeru. Personality Yui is a very kindhearted and selfless girl although can be quite nosy at times. She is very hardworking and determined when her goal has been set. She cares deeply for everyone and would most likely do anything to help them with their troubles. She is very innocent and pure. Her strong-willed heart has charmed the gods as they spend time together. She is shown to be a very obedient and caring daughter and quite the mischievous sister towards her brothers. Although she seems to be very passionate about swordplay, she states that this is something she has been doing since she was little and considers it fun. Background Yui is the daughter of the local Shinto shrine priest along with her 2 brothers. Unlike most girls, she is not really that feminine and prefers spending her time practicing swordplay and helping out in the shrine. Plot Category:Heroines Category:Humans